Do you love me?
by Malin90w
Summary: Just a little something I found in my computor, that I wrote a couple of months ago. Takes place right after the finale. Maybe I'll write more chapters later if I feel for it.


Jordan let go of Garret and slowly put his head down.

- I'll just go and see where the helicopters are, she said and smiled. I'll be right back.

- Okay, Garret answered and coughed a little bit.

- You'll be alright, Jordan said and walked out of the tent. We'll all be alright.

Out of the tent Jordan walked up to Woody and gave him a long hug.

- Are you okay? Woody asked and put his hand on her cheek.

- Yeah, I'm fine, Jordan answered and smiled at him. Then she hugged him again and looked up at the sky where the three helicopters prepared for their landing.

- How is Garret? Woody asked still holding one arm around Jordan.

- He'll be okay, Jordan said and looked at all the others.

Now the helicopters had made their landing and the rescue people went out to help the stranded onboard. The two most injured, which was Garret and Nigel, went in the first helicopter, Bug and Kate went in the second, and Jordan and Woody went in the third and last one.

Jordan and Woody sat next to each other in the helicopter and neither of them said a word during the entire journey. Both of them were thinking about the same thing, but none of them had the guts to speak it out loud. They were both thinking about what Jordan had said just before the helicopters came, and the fact that Woody had kissed her after the confession. What did it mean? Was is for real this time, or did it just happen because they had been two desperate people afraid to die? Jordan knew what she thought and what she was hoping for and so did Woody. But since they didn't had the ability to read each other's minds they didn't know what the other person thought and wanted.

The helicopters landed on the roof of a hospital and Jordan wasn't really sure in which city they were in. She walked out with her knees shivering and she felt a caressing hand on her right shoulder.

- Jordan?

It was Woody who had spoken her name and the hand on her shoulder belonged to him as well.

- Yeah? Jordan answered but she didn't turn around to face him.

- Are you okay? You look a little shaky, Woody said and put his arm around both of her shoulders.

Is he just being friendly or does he want to show anything by putting his arm around her? Jordan thought to herself. No, why would his arm mean anything? He had put his arm like that a hundred times before and then it hadn't meant anything. Or had it? Of course she knew that he had had feelings for her before but then he wasn't ready to do anything about it, so why would he now? But still, that kiss… That wasn't just a friendly kiss; it had been a _real_ kiss. You don't kiss a friend like that, you kiss your honey like that. Maybe he really wanted to try to make this work. Maybe he really wanted to be with her this time.

- Jordan? Jordan?

Woody had now gotten in front of her and was looking in her eyes to see a response.

- Eh, yeah?

Jordan blinked very fast to get out of her daydreaming and then she looked at him.

- Are you okay? Woody asked still looking her in the eyes.

- Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, Jordan answered and smiled a little at him. Where are we going now?

- You can just come along here, one of the helicopter men answered. You will be checked out so you're not having any injuries and then you can head home if you want to.

- I'm not going home until Garret is, Jordan said determined and looked at Woody.

- I know, he answered. And I'm not going home until you are, he said and smiled at her.

When Jordan and Woody were examined and washed up, they went to find Garret and the others. They were walking next to each other in the corridor on the second floor, but they didn't walk as close that their bodies would touch each other. Woody and Jordan walked into the elevator and Jordan leaned against the wall to wait for the elevator to take them to the fourth floor where the OR was. Woody leaned against the same wall as Jordan and they were standing so close that she could feel every breath he took. Woody touched her hand a little bit and she wasn't sure if that meant anything or if it was just a coincidence. Whatever it was it made her feel warm and she could sense that the colour on her cheeks was turning red. She looked down to the floor to avoid looking at Woody and that made her feel really stupid and childish. She and Woody had been friends for so long and she had never been afraid to do anything embarrassed in front of him, so why did she feel so uncomfortable around him now? I'm in love with him, she thought to herself. And I told him so now it's up to him to decide if this should go anywhere or not.

The elevator was now up to the fourth floor and both Jordan and Woody stepped out of it. They walked through a long corridor without saying a word; in fact they hadn't said anything to each other in a long while now.

A nurse told them what way to go and when they walked around a corner they saw Nigel and Kate sitting in a big couch. Kate was sleeping with her mouth open but Nigel was awake. When he saw them coming he stood up and Jordan gave him a big hug.

- Hey, how is your arm? She said and looked up to him.

- It's fine, Nigel answered and smiled a little bit. And how are you? You look a little, I don't know, thoughtful?

- Hm, well yeah… I'm just worried about Garret, Jordan answered.

Even though it was the truth that she was worried about Gareth, she knew that that wasn't all of it. But she couldn't talk about that with Nigel now when Woody was around.

- Yeah, but I think he will be just fine, he is a fighter. He is in surgery right now, Nigel said and pointed in a direction.

- For how long? Jordan asked.

- They don't know, but it will probably take all night, so you should try getting some sleep. You need it, love, Nigel answered and pointed at another couch in a corner.

- Yeah, you are right, Jordan said. I really need it. But… There is actually something I would like to talk to you about, Nigel. Alone…

- Yeah, sure. What about a walk outside? Nigel asked and looked at Jordan.

- That would be perfect, Jordan answered and took his arm.

Before she and Nigel walked away she cast a look at Woody. He had lay down in the couch and looked like he would fall asleep anytime. He didn't even notice when she looked at him.


End file.
